The present invention relates to business and social networking, and more particularly business and social networking with automobiles.
Throughout the course of a day, an automobile may encounter numerous other automobiles. In some instances, the encounter may include two or more automobiles passing each other on a road. In other instances, the encounter may include the automobiles being near each other without actually passing. For example, an automobile in a parking facility is near all other automobiles in the parking facility. Additionally, the same automobile in the parking facility may also be near automobiles driving on a nearby highway. It is also possible that the automobile may be near or pass the same automobile multiple times over the course a day, and over an extended period (e.g., weeks, months, or years), the two automobiles may be frequently proximate.